I Was Too Shy, But I Don't Know Why
by blahblahpanda
Summary: We have been doing the same thing each year... but when it comes to love, I know nothing...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

* * *

-Elementary School-

Lucy... my best friend, who you could rely on, depend on, and who is trust worthy, happy, smart, beautiful, and kind hearted. She is like an angel with white soft wings. And a glowing halo that floats on top of her head. Well, that's my imagination though. Everyday is the same thing after school. We would walk home together, because I want to make sure she is safe. Today was one of those days, we walk home together with comfortable silence. I glanced at her, I noticing that her blond hair glows within the sun, and her eyes were brown...and I mean really brown. They were the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen, they remind me of chocolate. We stopped walking, we made it to her apartment faster than I thought.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then, Natsu." She finally broke the silence, but I noticed that she looked disappointed. I nodded in response. She came up to me and gave me a peck on my cheek, and went inside to her warm and small apartment.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her SO badly, that I like her, but I didn't. I was too shy, but I don't know why.

* * *

-Middle School-

It was the same as elementary school, except that Lucy and I made new friends. We still hang out, but not as much as elementary school. I get a pang of jealousy when she talks to a boy, that's normal right?-but she would give a warm small smile when she sees me. We had different classes, but I would always wait for her. I would do anything for my sweet angel. We walked home together with silence, but this time I decided to break the silence.

"So...how's your day today?" I asked.

"Normal like always." She responded. Her voice, I love hearing that voice, and my only favorite voice. She looked at me with those pretty brown eyes- boring into mine. My heart skipped a beat...

"Since your day was normal, you know to change the day a little, how bout we take a walk to the park?" I asked. She nodded in response. It was a quiet walk there. It was kind of late, that's why no one was here. Before I could sit down on the swings, Lucy gave me a quick small peck on the cheek... Just like always. As we both sat down on the squeaky swings, I noticed the sky, it was so beautiful, pink and orange, splashed into the sky.

Right now is the perfect time to tell her. I just got to tell her...but I couldn't. I was too shy, but I don't know why. But I'll definitely tell her...soon.

* * *

-High School-

Lucy and I haven't hung out lately, but we still keep in touch by text and calling. I still walk her home, just like old times. Lucy came over to my house, crying. She was crying because she and her boyfriend broke up. Seeing her cry broke my heart, those beautiful brown eyes that I love, are now full of tears. I was glad that she came over to my house. She trusted me, she depended on me, when she had problems she would come to me, when she needed to cry she would come over to my house and cry on my shoulder, she knew that I would always be here for her. I didn't want to pry onto hr business of what caused the "break up". It'll make things worst.

I have to tell her. I HAVE to tell her, that I like her. No... _"like"_ is not the right word to say in this term. _Love_. I have loved her for all these past years. I didn't tell her. I'll tell her alright. Just not now... Now is not the right time, but someday I'll tell her. Someday...

* * *

-Three Years Later-

Lucy got married and had a nice family. She her husband, and two young, healthy children. One a boy and the other a girl. Sadly, I wasn't the husband. Someone else was. I was happy that she got married with someone who she trusted and was happy with. It just costs her to be happy to make me happy. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. The sad thing is that I didn't get a chance to confess to her... It was too late to do that. I went to our abandoned high school, know one knows why it was abandoned. I usually go there when I needed some time to think and be alone. I walked down the hall, memories flooded into my mind. Until I stopped at Lucy's locker. her locker was rusty as the others. I easily opened her old locker, and noticed she left her diary here. Everyone at high school had a diary to keep for memories, but Lucy left hers in her locker. I hesitantly took her diary and flipped to a random a pageand it said:

"Natsu:

is loyal, trustworthy, handsome, and tall. He's always there for me and always waits for me to walk home together. All these past years I have loved him, and had a hopping that we could get married together. I had been waiting for the right time to confess to him, but I couldn't. I was too shy, but I don't know why.


End file.
